Amarillo
by Blinking Pigs
Summary: Murdoc no logra conciliar el sueño, como todas las noches, gracias a aquellos recuerdos y pesadillas no dejan de atormentarlo. Tal vez,en aquel frío y duro corazón,late un doloroso sentimiento


**Los personajes de la banda Gorillaz no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para mis historias. Recomiendo escuchar la canción _Amarillo _mientras se lee, ya que me inspiré en ella. ¡Recuerden comentar!**

* * *

><p><em>The mountains are waiting<em>  
><em>Full moon has come<em>

_I got lost on highways_  
><em>But don't ask me where I've been<em>  
><em>Or what I've done<em>

_Oh Lord, send me transmission_  
><em>Forgive me for what I've become<em>

_The sun is gonna save me_  
><em>Put a little love into my lonely soul<em>

_The sun is gonna save me_  
><em>Put a little love into my lonely soul<em>

_Oh, don't you know I need her loving you_  
><em>It's no desire<em>

Era de noche en Plastic Beach, las tres de la mañana, para ser precisos.

La isla se encontraba en un completo silencio, a excepción del sonido constante de las olas.

Dentro de aquel enorme edificio, en una de las solitarias habitaciones se encontraba Murdoc, intentando conciliar el sueño.

—Mierda—murmuró agarrándose la cabeza, para luego darle un golpe lleno de furia al colchón y levantarse.

Sacó una botella de ron debajo de su cama y bebió un largo trago.

Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y observó; la luna llena iluminaba el mar y parte de la isla.

Mierda, no era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Desde que había pisado Plastic Beach, si no dormía, tenía pesadillas. Y de las feas.

No eran de aquellas en las que ves un monstruo, te caes de un edificio, o te persigue un asesino.

Eran pesadillas que hace años podrían haber sido un sueño común y corriente.

Pesadillas que tenían un significado aterrador sólo para él y nadie más.

Pesadillas en las que se encontraba jugando con Noodle de pequeña. O mirando televisión y bebiendo mientras ella intentaba llamar su atención. A veces, todos reunidos en el estudio de grabación haciendo música o perdiendo el tiempo.

Murdoc, luego de soñar aquellas cosas, despertaba dando un salto y sudando, con una palabra revoloteando por su mente hasta hacerlo gruñir.

_Culpable._

Dio un trago más de ron.

_Culpable, culpable._

Dio otro, y otro.

Hizo una mueca y limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de su cuarto.

Sería otra larga noche recorriendo la isla.

Pasó por las solitarias, oscuras y silenciosas habitaciones. Se metió en el ascensor, marcó la planta baja y apoyó contra una de las frías paredes, siempre dándole sorbos a su bebida.

Cuando salió, el sonido del mar se intensificó el doble.

Algo dentro de su pecho, comenzó a doler. Las viejas heridas del corazón; aquellas que siempre están ahí para perturbarlo a uno, las que sangran en el momento menos adecuado.

"Y te hacen sentir como un marica" pensó con amargura.

Caminó ya con algo de dificultad gracias al alcohol por la playa.

—¡Carajo! —gritó cuando tropezó contra una roca. "Reacción exagerada", pensarán ustedes. Pero en aquel momento, para aquel hombre, aquello fue una explosión de rabia contenida.

¿Descargarse molestando a 2D? No era suficiente y ahora ni se hablaban. ¿Con la Cyborg? Ya casi no podía mirarla; le hacía recordar a una persona. Y eso, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de aquel corazón de piedra, lo hacía sufrir. Y mucho. Lo angustiaba terriblemente.

_Culpable_, resonó nuevamente aquella voz en su cabeza.

Murdoc gruñó en respuesta y tomó un trago de ron.

Se subió al muelle dando trompicones, y caminó hasta la punta.

Y ahí quedó, de pie, mirando la luna. Vio a la pequeña Noodle sonreírle en su mente.

Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente poco a poco, y Murdoc calló arrodillado, como rendido.

Hasta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un jodido marica!—gritó y se paró de un salto, lanzando y rompiendo la botella contra el suelo con furia. Golpeó con rabia la madera del muelle, haciéndolo vibrar y lastimándose la mano. — ¡Mierda!

_¿Por qué lo hiciste, hermano?_, habló la voz decepcionada de Russel en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué?_, sollozó Noodle.

_Es tu culpa, hijo de puta. Tú culpa. Culpable. ¡Culpable!_, le gritó aquella voz desconocida, como siempre.

—¡Ya cállense!— gritó el satanista, agarrándose la cabeza— ¡No lo soporto! — vociferó— ¡Simplemente, no lo…!

Y ahí, a mitad de la frase, se quebró, cayendo arrodillado al piso. ¿Hace cuánto no lloraba? No podía recordarlo.

Aquello no hizo más que enfadarlo el doble.

"¿Llorar?" se burló el mismo en su cabeza "Eso es de débiles"

—¡Cállate tú también, hijo de puta! — le gritó al viento.

Se levantó con dificultad y caminó de regreso a su habitación. No podía permitirse estar ahí afuera como un estúpido ni un segundo más.

Cuando entró, comenzó a romper cosas con demasiada furia.

Empezó a tirar las cajas que estaban en su habitación por todos lados.

Hasta que de pronto, al levantar una, calló una foto.

Una del grupo entero, de hace años ya.

Murdoc la sostuvo frente a sí, mientras sus manos temblaban.

Tenía que acabar de alguna forma con aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban noche tras noche, haciéndolo sentir de aquella forma.

De otra forma, tendría que aprender a vivir con ellos.

Hasta que tal vez, algún día, pueda despertar tranquilamente y darse cuenta que se habían ido junto con sus pesadillas.

Mientras tanto, seguiría con aquel peso que tanto dolía.


End file.
